


Unexpected Kinks

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bareback fucking, Blow Job, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, auto-fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Tim go through a series of stretches which got more and more difficult with every set, Kon had been waiting for someone to jump out yelling “Psyche!”. However, his libido had breathed a happy sigh of relief when Tim had came to stand before him, wearing nothing but his dark underwear and a spreading blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> A way long overdue trade fic with AIMEE. WHO HAS LIKE THE BEST IDEAS EVER. I want to live in her mind and squee at all the sexy sexy ideas. And a big shout out to JULIE, who knows why.

_‘More…’_   
  


Kon thought to himself, panting harshly as he forced Tim’s body to curl, hard thighs trembling on his shoulders.   
  
It was an impossible angle for any normal person. But Tim wasn’t just anyone. He was flexible enough to follow Kon’s guiding hands with ease.  
  


In fact, Kon noted with every slow,  _hard_  thrust. There was room to push in further. Bracing himself, Kon lifted Tim’s hips higher. Forcing him to nearly bend over in half over himself. He was certain that from an outsiders perspective, this would look  _extremely_  painful.  
  


But from his perspective, Tim seemed perfectly alright with being pushing into this position. Where his knees were almost bracketing his head and his cock was dangling temptingly close to a panting mouth.  
  


_‘More…’_   
  


Kon wanted to see that hard length brushing against wet lips. He  _needed_  to see that flared crown being kissed by those panting lips. Tim’s eyes were half lidded, dark and filled with a hot passion as they looked up at him. His cheeks red, a shade very close to the color of very aroused cock. That twitched and came precariously close to Tim’s mouth at the next thrust.  
  


And then at the next thrust, wet pre-come slid like a dirty lovers kiss over a plump lower lip. And were kissed again when Tim’s body jerked and trembled and spilled its pleasure over a flushed cheek and moaning mouth. A few sticky, long threads of come splattered over Tim’s chin and neck, dripping down lazily and making Kon whine.  
  


A pink tongue slyly peeked out and ran slowly over come stained lips. Picking up as much of the pearly liquid as it could, setting Kon’s entire being on fire. And when that Adam’s apple bobbed, followed by the far too audible sound of Tim swallowing  _his own come_ , Kon came so hard that he blacked out.  
  


—  
  


After that…he couldn’t get the image out of his mind.  
  


Kon couldn’t forgot the contrast between fresh come and Tim’s lips. Or the way that tongue had collected the come and come  _so_  close to the wet slit spurting out one last glob of pleasure.  
  


He was thinking about that right now, on his knees with Tim’s cock between his lips. Licking and sucking on his lovers hard cock, Kon wondered if Tim was flexible enough to suck himself off. If that wicked mouth and tongue could reach out to kiss, suck, lick on his own cock like Kon was right now. The thought of it made Kon moan around the heated flesh and pull away for a quick breath.  
  


Which he lost as soon as he took it in because Tim was bending over. “Kon…” he whispered, sliding forward onto the edge of the bed until his torso was creasing deeply in the middle. Kon’s mind kind of _melted_  when Tim’s lips pressed against his,  _after_  brushing against his wet dick.  
  


—  
  


Kon was pretty damn sure that Tim planned for Kon to develop this kink. Why  _else_  would he have almost kissed his own dick before kissing him? Damn bastard had found out from the first time that the thought of Tim blowing himself was  **blowing**  Kon’s _mind_.  
  


Which could explain why Tim gave in so easily to his request. Kon had expected a long, awkward conversation where he’d have to explain that he may have developed a new kink for Tim performing auto-fellatio and explaining  _why_  he found it hot. But instead, what had happened was a fairly short, very not awkward conversation that had ended with Tim agreeing to blow  _himself_.  
  


Watching Tim go through a series of stretches which got more and more difficult with every set, Kon had been waiting for someone to jump out yelling “Psyche!”. However, his libido had breathed a happy sigh of relief when Tim had came to stand before him, wearing nothing but his dark underwear and a spreading blush.  
  


Helping Tim get comfortable on the bed had made his breath grow shallow and his lust grow in anticipation. By the time Tim’s tongue came out to shyly lick the tip of his own cock, Kon had forgotten how to breathe.  
  


Lying on his side, ass facing Kon, Tim’s eyes were closed as he focused on his task. Curling towards Tim’s body, Kon placed his hand on Tim’s hip and shuffled closer to get a better view. Tim’s arm brushed against the back of his hand, forcing his leg up higher, giving Kon a better view of lips dropping an open mouthed kiss on the cock.  
  


Moaning softly at the sight, Kon brought himself closer to Tim’s body. Moving close enough that his hard length was brushing against Tim’s back and he could lick Tim’s heavy sac. The wet touch made blue eyes open and snap up to him. Meeting the surprised look, Kon kept staring at Tim before drifting down behind the balls to give one long, flat tongued lick to the hole resting between pale globes of flesh.  
  


He would swear that he could  _feel_  Tim’s  **moan**   _through his hole_.  
  


—  
  


Kink firmly developed, Kon knew that this was torture.  
  


Tim knew it too. Which was probably why he had suggested this idea in the first place.  
  


Staying still while watching Tim’s hips drop lower and lower until his cock was pushing lightly into his waiting mouth was fucking  _torture_. Kon wriggled and squirmed in place, one hand pumping his cock in a slow, tight grip as Tim slowly sucked himself.  
  


Squeezing the base of his cock, Kon watched as Tim’s tongue lapped at the tip of his own cock. Slowly, it teased the wet slit over and over again, making Kon moan softly in the quiet room.  
  


“Tim…” he pleaded, desperate to touch Tim and to fuck him. Tim’s eyes opened lazily, lips closing around the glans as he looked up at Kon. Bobbing his head as much as he could, Tim’s eyes were an odd mix between mischievousness and lust. It made Kon groan and ask again, with greater desperation, “C’mon! Can I touch you now?  _Please_?”  
  


The wet popping noise of the cock leaving Tim’s warm mouth made Kon jerk forward with a wince.  
  


“Get the lube.” Tim instructed him, going back to his task as soon as he had finished. Picking up the bottle lying by his thigh, Kon sat up on his knees and moved to kneel in front of Tim’s body. So that he had the world’s  _best_  view of Tim sucking himself off  _and_  the pretty pink pucker he was going to finger.  
  


When Kon’s fingers flipped the cap open, he saw Tim’s fingers dig harder into the flesh of his thigh. Holding the tube above Tim’s parted cheeks, he didn’t squeeze the lube out. Instead, he let it drip lazily down onto the twitching ring of muscle. Kon removed the hand from his cock to trace the lube over the hole.  
  


Tim’s quiet moans hovered between them, his lithe body shivering with every brush of slick fingers teasing his hole. Kon dripped more of the slippery material onto his fingers, gently pushing in his index finger before tossing the lube away. Tim’s moan was louder now, fingers digging painfully hard into his own muscles.  
  


Free hand returning to his aching cock, Kon slipped a second finger in. Pausing for a moment, giving Tim a moment to adjust, Kon began a slow pace. A slow but hard pace that pushed Tim’s hips down every time. And Tim accepted every one of them.  
  


He was moaning with every thrust, each cry more and more high pitched until they turned into short gasps because of the way three fingers were pumping into his body. Kon moaned at the sight of Tim’s mouth being filled by his own dick.  
  


“Kknnh.” The man moaned, turning his head slightly to the side. It forced Tim’s cock to press into his cheek, the sight of the cock pushing out like that made Kon’s hands go faster. Crooking his fingers in search of the right spot, Kon worked relentlessly to bring Tim and himself to orgasm.  
  


When he hit the right spot, Tim’s toes curled in the air and a sharp cry filled the air. Pulling his mouth off the wet cock, Tim’s head dropped to the side on a flushed cheek. But even in that quick move, Kon didn’t miss the thin thread of come that connected Tim’s tongue and cock for a moment. But a new spurt connected the hard length with Tim’s face.  
  


Kon teased the bundle of nerves harder, wanting to draw out Tim’s orgasm as much as possible. The sight of Tim’s cheek and hair having  _so much_  come on them, made his own orgasm slam into him like a mountain. Grunting, Kon’s come splashed against Tim’s lower back and the sheets.  
  


Panting, Kon’s blurry vision slowly came back into focus. He was vaguely aware that his hand was still stroking himself. Lazy, slow strokes that made his sensitive flesh  _ache_  and twitch. Stopping the movement, Kon dropped his heavy limb over his thigh, slowly pulling his fingers out of Tim’s hole.  
  


After wiping his fingers clean on a corner, Kon slowly pried Tim’s finger’s off his thighs and helped him to lie back on the bed. Pulling a few tissues out from the nearby box, Kon quickly cleaned Tim’s face and his back before balling them up and tossing them away. Tim seemed just as out of it as he did, Kon noted when he dropped down next to the man. Completely dazed blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, not paying much attention to anything in particular.  
  


Unable to resist, Kon screwed up the courage to ask. “Everything alright?”  
  


Tim’s voice was hoarse, but sleepy-dreamy when he replied. “I can’t feel my toes.”  
  


“Yeah?” Kon grinned weakly, watching Tim turn onto his side to face him.  
  


“Yeah.” Tim said, leaning in to kiss Kon. The meta made a small noise of appreciation when he tasted Tim in the kiss.  
  


“We need to do this more often.” He commented tiredly.  
  


“You and your kinks.” Tim laughed, or huffed tiredly in amusement actually.  
  


Kon tried to kick Tim in the shins but found it far more comfortable to tangle their feet together. “Shut up. You enjoy my kinks.”  
  


Sighing into his pillow, Tim replied, “I plead the fifth.”  
  


“Sneak.” Kon pouted.  
  


“Kinky idiot.”


End file.
